


The Asylum

by 1prittypony1



Category: Freeform: Story
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: A girl leaves the asylum but will the asylum leave her?





	The Asylum

Part 1   
The asylum had been closed down for years. The peeling brightly colored walls and the dusty floors. Parts of the celling had collapsed on the floor in many places. Rusted solid beds and other medical devices strewn around the room. This place was a sanctuary for those who had mental problems or a prison to those who weren’t. It was impossible to escape and routine make the days seem endless and bead into one another. Memories are coming back to me as I look around. This once was my home. Now I have an apartment. I don’t think I can ever get used to everyday life. They’re going to tear this place down soon. My last chance to look at this part of history before it fades away to nothing. I go to the west ward and I find my bed, # 5682. The bed is still there but the mattress is caving, almost touching the floor. Nothing in this room has changed. The clock above the doorway stopped ticking years ago, it’s face cracked in several places and yellowed with age. There are many other beds next to mine. They belonged to the other patients, who mostly kept to themselves. I suddenly became enraged thinking of how they mistreated me and I rushed to my bed, tore off the mares and tore it to shreds until all that was left was feathers on the floor. I felt better. I walked out of that building satisfied that it would be gone forever, but my memories would never be. I could finally move on. Then suddenly I had an eerie feeling. I returned to my bed to find the mattress as it was when I first entered the room. Something or someone had either replaced it or time had reversed my destruction. I ran out of the building wondering what happened and was scared to turn back and find out. I left the place never to return. 

Part 2   
I was in my apartment sitting on my couch wondering what happened at the asylum. I heard a noise in my bedroom that sounded like a thump. I ran down the hallway and it seemed to rush by me and elongate. I kept running down the hallway hoping to finally get to my bedroom. I was almost there just keep running I told myself. Then I ran into a wall. I looked around me and found myself back in the asylum in front of my bed. The asylum would never leave me. I’d always come back to it. I would follow me until I died.


End file.
